paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Houston/Quotes
Masking up *''"Alright, here goes nothin'..."'' *''"Let's get it on..."'' *''"Let's show 'em how it’s done..."'' *''"Okay, let's get rich..."'' *''"Time to rock and roll..."'' *''"Time to get rich..."'' *''"Hey, make it happen..."'' Calling Crewmates *''", follow me."'' *''", follow me quickly!"'' *''", come with me."'' *''", on me."'' *''", on me, now!"'' Calling Hoxton *''"Hey, assface!"'' *''"Hey, dickhead!"'' *''"Hey, cockboy!"'' *''"Hey, limpdick!"'' *''"Teabag!"'' Completing a heist *''"And that is how we do it!"'' *''"Great work, professional work!"'' *''"I almost can't believe we did it!"'' *''"Haha! We're on fire!"'' *''"Haha, we're in the clear!"'' *''"Like clockwork."'' Directions *''"Left!"'' *''"To the left!"'' *''"Right."'' *''"To the right!"'' *''"Down the stairs."'' *''"There!"'' *''"Over there!"'' *''"This is it!"'' *''"This is the place!"'' *''"Hurry, hurry!"'' *''"Get in."'' *''"Inside!"'' Heist progress *''"Shit."'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"Oh, fuck..."'' *''"It's stuck, dammit!"'' *''"Fucking thing's stuck!"'' *''"Fire at it!"'' *''"Get behind something!"'' *''"Clear the blast radius."'' *''"Back the fuck up."'' *''"JESUS that was loud."'' *''"Christ... Smells like Detroit!"'' *''"Helicopter, inbound!"'' *''"They're on the roof!"'' *''"They're coming from above!"'' *''"Don't forget about the cameras."'' *''"Watch the damn civilians."'' *''"Careful with the civilians."'' *''"Watch the people."'' *''"Cable ties are there to be used."'' *''"Cable ties. Use them."'' *''"Use the cable ties."'' *''"C'mon, we gotta find him!"'' (Referring to Bank Manager) *''"I got the drill!"'' *''"Drill's in place."'' *''"Drill's going."'' *''"Hrmm… Now we gotta fucking wait..."'' *''"One minute!"'' *''"Thirty seconds!"'' *''"Steady now. Hold it."'' *''"Wait for it. Wait for it..."'' *''"Any moment now."'' *''"Any second now."'' *''"Just a couple more seconds."'' *''"Time to get noisy!"'' *''"Time for some real action!"'' *''"Let's REALLY fuck shit up!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"Shoot 'em!"'' *''"Get 'em!"'' *''"Let's get back to the job."'' *''"Let's get this stuff moving!"'' *''"Get out!"'' *''"Hurry up!"'' *''"Gotta get outta here!"'' *''"We're almost there!"'' Repairing drill *''"Why don't we just use a spoon?"'' *''"This drill is worthless!"'' *''"This drill is a joke!"'' *''"Where'd we get this fucking drill?!"'' *''"Keep drilling, you piece of shit!"'' *''"I hate this fucking drill."'' *''"This drill sucks."'' *''"Worst of all the drills we've ever had."'' *''"Who sold us this drill, the cops?!"'' *''"We need a bigger drill."'' Picking lock *''"Just picking this lock. Come on, come on..."'' *''"Hang on while I pick the lock."'' *''"I'm picking the lock."'' *''"Lockpicking... takes time."'' Dominating Downtime *''"Put your hands up."'' *''"Put 'em up!"'' *''"Hands where I can see 'em!"'' *''"Lower your weapon!"'' *''"Lower. Your. Weapon."'' *''"Hands. Up."'' *''"Don't do anything stupid!"'' Assault *''"Hands up!"'' *''"Hands up, hands up!"'' *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Drop it now!"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop the weapon now!"'' *''"Drop your weapon! Drop it!"'' *''"Get your hands up!"'' *''"Put your hands up!"'' *''"Put your fuckin' hands up!"'' *''"Put your hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Put your motherfuckin' hands up!"'' *''"I've had a bad day!"'' *''"I've had a bad fucking day!"'' Disarming law enforcer *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Kneel!"'' *''"Cuff 'em."'' *''"Now cuffs."'' *''"Now cuff yourself."'' *''"Now put your cuffs on."'' *''"Cuffs on."'' *''"Put. On. The cuffs."'' Civilians Controlling civilian (Stealth) *''"Shut up and get down!"'' *''"Get down."'' *''"Get down on the ground!"'' *''"Hands up, head down."'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Down on the ground!"'' Controlling group of civilians (Stealth) *''"Get down on the ground everybody."'' *''"Get down, all of you!"'' *''"Everybody shut up and get down."'' Follow up line (Stealth) *''"...And keep quiet!"'' *''"...And don't look up."'' *''"...And don't try anything!"'' *''"...And don't move!"'' *''"...And stay there."'' Keeping civilian down (Stealth) * "Don't move!" * "Don't. Move." * "Stay down!" * "Stay. Down." * "Stay." * "Stay still!" Keeping group of civilians down (Stealth) *''"Don't move!"'' *''"Everybody stays down."'' *''"Everybody stay where you are."'' *''"Nobody go anywhere."'' *''"Nobody move!"'' *''"Nobody moves!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Stay down everybody!"'' *''"Stay still!"'' Controlling civilian (Assault) *''"Get. Down. Now."'' *''"Down on the ground!"'' *''"Get on the ground!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"On your face!"'' *''"On. Your. Face!"'' *''"Lay down!"'' *''"Lay. Down."'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Down!"'' *''"Down, now!"'' Controlling group of civilians (Assault) *''"All of you get down!"'' *''"All of you get on the floor!"'' *''"All of you on the floor!"'' *''"Everybody down!"'' *''"Everybody on the floor!"'' *''"Get down!"'' Follow up line (Assault) *''"...And don't even think of moving!"'' *''"...And don't fucking move!"'' *''"...And don't get up!"'' *''"...And fucking stay down!"'' *''"...And fuckin' stay down."'' *''"...And stay there!"'' *''"...And stay down!"'' Keeping civilian down (Assault) *''"Don't act dumb."'' *''"Don't wanna say it again."'' *''"Don't act dumb!"'' *''"I said stay down."'' Keeping group of civilians down (Assault) *''"Don't get stupid now, people."'' *''"Everybody stay put."'' *''"Nobody move."'' *''"Stay down, people."'' Pager responses *''"Uh, nothin' new. Just waiting around. Getting older. Applying for jobs."'' *''"Uh... All seems fine. Will holler if I see anything."'' *''"Uh, everything's fine uh... just a little clumsy is all. Just stubbed my toe."'' *''"Everything is under control. Nothin' out of the ordinary."'' *''"Nope, nothing new down here at all."'' *''"S'all good. Had a... spider incident. It's over now.'' *''"Everything's okay, just had too much coffee."'' *''"Everything's fine, no visuals."'' *''"Nothing going on but the rent..."'' *''"Everything is under control, yes sir, we're good."'' *''"Uh... No problems at all. C-can you just send up a pepperoni pizza?"'' *''"C-c-can you speak a little louder? Sounded like you were... buying me dinner."'' *''"No problems except... maybe I shouldn'ta had that hotdog."'' *''"Uh... everything's under control. Situation normal."'' *''"Nothing at all going on."'' *''"Uh, no problems except that last taco just ain't sittin' right."'' *''"Nothing happening here."'' *''"No, everything's good, just got a little lost for a second."'' *''"Everything is under control, yes sir... We are a hundred percent under control."'' *''"Everything's fine, just... had my headphones turned down."'' *''"I-I can't hear anything you're saying, but everything's fine."'' *''"I can't make out a goddamn word you're saying, but everything is normal."'' *''"Situation normal."'' *''"Nothing happening over here."'' *''"S'all good, just got scared by a bee."'' *''"Everything's good just banged my head on the toilet, no problem."'' *''"No problems except I think I ate too much bran this morning.'' *''"I'm... bored outta my mind, but otherwise fine - You could send down a few beers, heh."'' *''"Everything's cool, I don't see anything."'' *''"I can't hear you at all, but all is well."'' *''"Uh, it's all good... I think this place has rats or something, heh..."'' *''"No problems, just sitting here waiting for something to happen."'' *''"Uh... we probably wanna call an exterminator or a priest or something, but it's fine."'' *''"All good I was just daydreaming and kinda lost focus for a minute, but it won't happen again."'' *''"Everything's cool I just uh... had an incident yeah, yeah, yeah it's fine..."'' *''"Uh, lot of interference on the line... Don't worry, I got it under control, everything's fine."'' *''"Nothing new... Same as it ever was... et cetera."'' *''"C-can you- can you speak up? I can't hear anything over the sound of my own boredom." '' *''"Uh... everything is fine, everything is cool."'' *''"Can't hear you too well, but uh... I'd love a pizza, heh..."'' *''"All's well, don't see anything."'' *''"Uh... we had a slight... weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly alright now."'' *''"Ah... you're breakin' up, but uh, everything's fine."'' Special Enemies Shield (Downtime) *''"It's a Shield...!"'' Shield (Assault) *''"Shield."'' *''"Shield!"'' *''"It's a Shield!"'' *''"Oh shit, Shield!"'' *''"We got a Shield!"'' Killing Shield (Assault) *''"Got the Shield!"'' *''"Shield down!"'' Medic *''"Enemy Medic!"'' *''"It's an enemy Medic!"'' *''"They brought a Medic!"'' *''"They got a Medic!"'' Killing Medic *''"Killed the Medic!"'' *''"Suck it, Medic!"'' *''"Enemy Medic is no more!"'' Taser (Downtime) *''"Taser!"'' *''"Taser spotted!"'' *''"Taser spotted, look out!"'' *''"It's a Taser!"'' Taser (Assault) *''"Taser!"'' *''"Taser, watch out!"'' *''"Oh shit, Taser!"'' *''"Don't let the Taser get close!"'' *''"It's a Taser, keep him back!"'' Killing Taser (Downtime) *''"I got the Taser!"'' *''"Got the Taser."'' Killing Taser (Assault) *''"Taser down!"'' *''"Got the Taser!"'' Cloaker (Downtime) *''"Cloaker...!"'' *''"It's a Cloaker!"'' *''"I've spotted a Cloaker!"'' Cloaker (Assault) *''"Cloaker!"'' *''"Cloaker son of a bitch!"'' *''"Oh shit, Cloaker!"'' *''"Fucking Cloaker!"'' Killing Cloaker (Downtime) *''"Killed the Cloaker!"'' Killing Cloaker (Assault) *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"Cloaker's gone!"'' *''"No more Cloaker!"'' Sniper *''"Sniper!"'' *''"Watch out, Sniper!"'' *''"Heads down, Snipers!"'' Killing Sniper *''"Sniper dead!"'' *''"Sniper's history!"'' Bulldozer (Downtime) *''"Bulldozer...!"'' *''"It's a Bulldozer...!"'' Bulldozer (Assault) *''"Bulldozer!"'' *''"Oh, shit! Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a goddamn Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a motherfuckin’ Bulldozer!"'' Killing Bulldozer (Assault) *''"Bulldozer down!"'' *''"Bulldozer's history!"'' SWAT Van Turret (Downtime) *''"Turret...!"'' *''"Turret, watch out!"'' SWAT Van Turret (Assault) *''"Turret!"'' *''"Fuck! Goddamn Turret!"'' *''"Fucking Turret!"'' *''"Turret, fuck!"'' *''"Fuck! Turret!"'' *''"Oh, shit! Turret!"'' *''"Holy shit, Turret!"'' Captain Winters Unit (Downtime) *''"Careful...!"'' *''"Careful now!" Captain Winters Unit (Assault) *''"Shit!"'' *''"Son of a bitch!"'' *''"Oh shit!"'' *''"Look out!"'' *''"Watch out!"'' Low health and bleedout Low health *''"Aaaagh…! I'm hurt bad… Where's a medic bag? I need one!"'' *''"Agh... I'm not doing too well, could someone give me a medic bag?"'' *''"Gonna need help, someone got a medic bag?!"'' *''"I'm hit…! Medic bag, anyone?'' Calling original crew members for help during bleedout *''"! Over here!"'' *''"! How 'bout a little help here?!"'' *''"! Help!"'' Calling other crew members for during bleedout *''"! Get me the fuck up!"'' *''"! I need a hand!"'' *''"! I'm fuckin' dying!"'' Being helped up by a Crewmate *''"Ah... thanks."'' *''"Ah... thanks, Chief."'' *''"Ah... thanks, man."'' *''"Hey... thanks, buddy."'' Handcuffed Getting cuffed *''"Heheh... not like I've never done this before..."'' *''"This won't take long to get out of..."'' *''"These won't stop me for long..."'' *''"Need to pick these cuffs..."'' *''"Gotta get outta these cuffs..."'' *''"Peace sells, but who's buying it...?"'' *''"Heh... have it your way, but I'm still gettin' out."'' Calling for help while cuffed *''", get me outta these cuffs!"'' *''", get me outta these!"'' *''", get me out!"'' *''", come pick these cuffs!'' *''", let me outta these cuffs!"'' *''", break me outta here!"'' *''"Get these cuffs off me!"'' *''"Come break me out!"'' *''"Get me out!"'' Inspire Basic *''"Move."'' *''"Move it!"'' Aced *''"Get the fuck up! Now..."'' Deployables Ammo Bag *''"Anybody need ammo? Come get some."'' *''"Who needs ammo? I got some here."'' *''"Ammo over here."'' *''"There's ammo here."'' *''"I put an ammo bag down over here."'' *''"I got extra ammo over here."'' *''"There's ammo over here."'' *''"Get your ammo here."'' *''"Get ammo, right here."'' Doctor Bag *''"I put a medic bag down."'' *''"Medic bag right here."'' *''"Medic bag, come over if you're hurt."'' *''"I got a medic bag over here."'' *''"I got a medic bag right here."'' First Aid Kit (Downtime) *''"First aid kit here for anyone who needs it."'' *''"First aid kit, get patched up."'' *''"Placed a first aid kit here."'' First Aid Kit (Assault) *''"First aid kit here."'' *''"First aid kit deployed."'' *''"Here's a first aid kit."'' Throwables *''"Bomb!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' Finding Gage package *''"Thanks..."'' *''"Alright."'' *''"I got it!"'' *''"Got it."'' Smoked *''"Shit...!"'' *''"Smoke grenade!"'' *''"Nothing worse than smoke!"'' *''"Can't make 'em out in the smoke!"'' Safehouse General *''"How's it goin'?"'' *''"You gonna give me a hand or just stare at me?"'' *''"Working hard always gives me an appetite. How about we get some real American burgers?"'' *''"Hey, that grumpy old biker fuck took my wrench. He'd better stop taking my stuff or we'll have a problem."'' (Does not say this if the player is Rust.) If the player is Hoxton *''"What the fuck you want, you British fucker? Are you gonna get caught again like an amateur?"'' Idle *''"Ah... I love the smell of grease."'' *''"This car will be fucking great once I'm done."'' *''"If this goes here... and that goes there..."'' Garage at tier 2 *''"I finally got some better tools. Now I can really work."'' *''"This baby is slowly comin' together. What do you think?"'' *''"These tools work for now... but I'll fucking need better stuff later."'' Garage at tier 3 *''"Take a look at this babe... What do you think? Amazing, right?"'' *''"Yeah, yeah, you can look... But don't touch with your dirty hands."'' *''"I'm a fucking champ. No one coulda put this thing together better than me."'' *''"I told you all: get me better tools and I would fix it. Piece of fucking cake."'' *''"Yo, take a look around. Pretty nice shop, right?"'' Category:Quotes